My Other Half
by hellodogs
Summary: Len's mother invited Kaho over for dinner. Her guess has been proven correct : LEN has feelings for KAHO! Now what is she going to do about Len's studying abroad to no break their relationship? My first fanfic! Please R


Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda Doro, I am purely just having some fun :D

Please review this! It's my first fanfic!

* * *

**Kahoko's POV**

Argh, why can't I just get this part right? If only Tsukimori-kun was here.

'How many times do I have to remind you that your elbow is sticking out too much? If you don't hold your violin properly, you'll never be able to play this part correctly.' He sighed.

'Tsu-Tsukimori-kun,' I stuttered. He walked over and corrected my posture. We both blushed from the touch. He walked back a few steps. 'Arigato Tsukimori-kun,' I smiled.

**Len's POV**

**Flashback**

'_So Len, have you told your friends that you are going abroad yet?' Hamai Misa asked._

'_What friends? I don't have friends nor do I need them mother,' I answered coldly._

'_What about Kahoko? If I'm not mistaken, you personally invited her to our concert,' she smiled cheekily._

_I could feel my blushing. Why couldn't I keep my cool façade when we spoke about her? I could feel my mother looking at me with a grin of victory. She announced, 'Invite Kaho to dinner with us tomorrow evening Len.'_

'_What?!' I nearly shouted, 'I mean OK mother,' I said coolly._

'Hino, would you like to come over for dinner tonight with me and my mother?' I asked.

**Kahoko's POV**

'EH?!' I exclaimed, full of surprise.

'Of course, if you don't want to you don't need to,' Tsukimori-kun said quickly, 'I take that as a no. Sorry for troubling you Hino.' He walked away quickly.

'Wait! Tsukimori-kun! I would love to come over to have dinner with you and your mother.'

'Arigato Hino. See you tonight at 6 then. Bring your violin with you.' And he left.

Argh, what should I wear? I can't ask Mio or Nao because they will just start teasing me about the violin romance again.

'Fyummi-chan!' I called out to her.

'Kaho sempai,' she smiled, 'is something wrong?'

'Oh, I was just wondering if you would like to help me pick out something to wear when I go to Tsukimori-kun's place tonight.'

'Sure, I'll be glad to help Kaho-sempai.'

'Arigato Fyummi-chan! See you after school then!'

'Hai, see you later Kaho-sempai.'

Finally, class is over.

'Fyummi-chan! Sorry to keep you waiting. I got held up by sensei.'

'It's OK, let's go.'

I smiled. 'Hai!'

It was nearly 6 by the time I arrived home. I quickly took a shower, changed and headed towards Tsukimori-kun's house. Although it was the second time I had been there, I could not help but gape at the mansion.

'Would you stop gaping at my house like an idiot?' he said behind me.

'Tsukimori-kun!'

He did not respond to my greeting and just focused on opening the door. Fortunately, Hamai Misa was there to break the awkward silence. 'Konbanwa Hino! You look beautiful tonight.'

'Arigato. Please call me Kaho.' I replied, blushing a little.

'OK, Kaho then,' she smiled warmly at me, 'It's cold out here Kaho. Let's go inside.'

**Len's POV**

Hino and I followed my mother into the house. She looked so beautiful tonight. We took a seat at the table. Mother bought out some dishes. I pulled out a seat for Hino and sat next to her. Mother noticed this and smiled. I blushed.

'So Kaho, how long have you been learning the violin?' my mother asked.

'EH?! Err... um... i st-started th-this year,' she stuttered and blushed furiously.

'Oh, you must be really talented then.' Mother smiled.

'No, Tsukimori-kun is really talented, not me. I'm just an amateur,'she blushed.

Mother kept on asking her questions during the meal. Time passed fairly quickly. Soon everyone had finished eating.

'I can do the dishes,' Hino said.

'Oh no, it's alright.' My mother protested.

'Please, this is the least I can do for you for inviting me tonight,' she said.

'Well if you really want to do something for us, why don't you play the violin Kaho?' Mother asked.

'Hai,' she replied softly.

Hino took out her violin and prepared herself. What was she going to play? I wondered.

Ave Maria.

I sat at my seat, watching her. The music coming from her violin resonated with my heart. I couldn't just sit there watching any longer. I took out my violin and played with her. Our music entwined together, complimenting each other perfectly. I played like I had never before, with even more emotion than I had when I played with her for the first time at Fyummi's villa. I realized that Hino was the girl that I loved, she was the one who had changed me and my music for the better, the one that broke the ice shell around my heart, something my parents hadn't been able to do through all those years. The song came to an end.

Hino opened her eyes. Mother started clapping loudly. 'That was so beautiful Kaho and Len! You two should play together more often!' she smiled ecstatically.

**Misa's POV**

Yes, Kaho's visit tonight has proven something very important. Kaho is a very important person to Len, she was the one who changed him and his music. I can not break this relationship by making Len study abroad.

* * *

Thanks for reading this! I will update soon if there are some reviews! :D


End file.
